The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
During use, a user often desires to modify metadata to tailor use of such database systems for a particular application. Non-limiting examples of such metadata may include, but are not limited to an object, field, etc. Typically, such metadata is modified using a web-based interface or the like which allows a user to manually create, change, etc. the metadata.
While such technique works well for modifying a small number of different metadata instances, it can be problematic when attempting to modify a larger number of metadata instances. For example, a large number of metadata modifications may fully utilize database system processing/bandwidth resources, such that the database system may be unable to perform other operations requested by the user. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues.